Only Human
by SweetNightmare121
Summary: For my sister Kat. Two girls come to Cross Academy, one with a mask of silence, the other with unexplained scars. What do the vampires of the Night Class have to do with this? ShikiXOc; KanameXOc; and I'll attempt a KainXRuka but it may not show up. R
1. Chapter 1

Yuki: This is a love story of Vampire Knight…obviously…

Shiki: Uh…your sorta very morbid today Yuki-chan. 0_0

Yuki: Yes…yes I am….

Shiki: 0_0U, uh, never mind, lets go on with the fic…please….

Only Human

1

Rain battered the window of a small house harshly, as if trying to break the glass. Two sisters about the same age stared out at it, one with a happy face, as if watching the raindrops was greater than an amusement park. The other staring at it as if it were nothing more than something to do, no emotion playing on her pale ivory face. The smiling child shouted at the emotionless one, "Isn't the rain so beautiful Hisso-San! I would love to catch it on my tongue!" The other merely nodded, holding a small white rabbit in her hand tighter.

A voice through the hall called them, "Hissori, Riema, we have visitors." The emotionless child, Kat, shifted and looked up, her amber cat-like eyes staring at the hall. The other child's bright blue eyes shone in excitement as two boys came through the hall. "Kaname-kun!" the blue eyed child shouted, her neck high black hair bouncing with her body. She attacked the boy in mid air. He laughed and the other boy looked over at Hissori, who was letting her long platinum blond hair cover her gothic Lolita dress. "Konichiwa Kaname-sama…Shiki-sama." Was all she said before she walked up quietly to the two boys.

"Sissy, you may want to release Kaname-sama before he chokes." Hissori sighed rather blankly, Riema finally let go of Kaname and said, "Are we playing again today Kaname-kun?" The boy (or pureblood vamp) nodded and they all left to play in the large house.

~~~ten years later~~~

"Onee-chan, wake up." Hissori's emotionless voice rang in my ear. "Ngh, go away Hisso." I hissed and pulled the covers over my head. A shifting on my bed happened followed by a large bull-horn in my ear shouting, "WAKE UP OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR OUR NEW SCHOOL ONEE-CHAN!" "Waugh!" I screamed and rolled out of my red and black bed. "Ouch! I'm up! I'm up!" I whined and sat up, my dull black hair sticking out in every direction. Hissori's platinum blond hair was combed neatly down to her waist and she was in her Gothic Lolita dress and black boots.

"Come on, onee-chan, we must leave soon." She said and jumped off of the bed with her white rabbit in her hand. 'Hissori is so unusual.' I sighed to myself. She was 16 years old like me but acted like a twelve year old at heart. It was hard to believe she was my sister. I sighed and fumbled down the stairs only knocking down a vase and tripping twice. "Your coordination needs work, onee-chan." Hissori said from the kitchen were she was putting in toast for me.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I mumbled pouring juice. She shook her head saying, "I've been up since five o' clock getting ready." I sweat dropped, how the hell could she get up so early? I sighed and grabbed the toast once it popped up. "Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I shouted and tossed the toast from one hand to the other until I got it on the plate. I put my finger in my mouth saying, "That burned!" But Hissori already had her Ipod on. I sighed and ate my toast.

I had almost forgotten I had signed us up for a new school called Cross Academy. It was supposed to be a school with two classes, a day class and a night class. I wished I could go into a night class since night was my favorite time, but I had to talk to the head of the place about that. I finished off my toast and dragged Hissori off of the chair saying, "Come on Hisso-chan! We need to catch the bus!" She sighed in annoyance but let me drag her out of the door.

We arrived at the gates of Cross Academy holding our luggage bags. "Huh, bigger than expected." I murmured and looked at Hissori, who was staring at the gates with her usual I-don't-really-care face on. I sighed and the gates opened to reveal a silver haired boy and a petite brunette waiting for us. "Hi!" the brunette greeted us with a huge smile, I smiled back and said with the same amount of enthusiasm, "Hiya back!" Hissori just walked up to the silver haired guy and said, "Konichiwa…" She bowed and I laughed and bowed too.

"You're Hissori and Riema Susome right?" the brunette asked and I nodded and said, "Yep we sure are!" The brunette then waved a hand saying, " I'm Yuuki and this is my partner Zero. Please follow us, we were assigned to take you to the headmaster." I nodded and Hissori and me followed behind them. I looked around the place, I loved how gothic the building structure was, not many buildings in Japan were like that anymore. I knew Hissori loved it, she didn't who it, but she did.

Speaking of her, I looked over to her to see her singing her favorite song 'Only Human' silently to herself. I thought she sung very well, but she was always so quite she would never sing in front of a crowd. I thought some more and without noticing banged right into the silver haired boy, Zero. He glared at me but they didn't affect me so I just laughed and said, "Uh, sorry Zero-sama!"

He rolled his eyes and we stepped into a large dorm thingy. We opened the door and Yuuki said, "Headmaster Cross, we brought the new students." A guy with blond hair and brown eyes came tiptoeing out and said, "Ah! Hello! Nice to see you Reima-chan! Hissori-chan!" I nodded and said, "Nice to meet you too Cross-sama." Hissori bowed lightly and clutched her bunny tighter. I can't believe she brought that thing along!

The headmaster settled down and said, "So, you two just need to fill out this application form and I'll get your day class uniforms." And Hissori of course asked in her calm voice, "Why are we not allowed to join the night class Cross-sempai?" Everyone in the room froze and the atmosphere became much more tense. Cross cleared his throat and explained, "The night class is strictly for advanced students. Yuuki will explain the rules while I find the uniforms." I nodded and we filled out the application as Yuuki explained the rules of not going out at night and such.

Headmaster came back with two black uniforms saying, "Here you are! Yuuki will show you girls your room so you can change! Then they'll show you your classes!" Hissori nodded and I followed, grabbing the uniform and letting Yuuki lead us to our dorm room. We got there rather quickly, I guess I didn't notice. Our room was fairly nice, with dark walls and two beds side to side. Hissori took the left one and I grabbed the one near the window. Yuuki nodded and said, "I'll wait outside until your ready." She closed the door and Hissori closed the curtain and slipped off her dress. I did the same to my jeans and red shirt.

When I slipped my clothes off, it revealed three terrible scars. One that ran from my shoulder to my elbow, another that looked like a claw mark on my neck, and the final one was a deep gash across my chest. I winced at them at slipped on the day class uniform. Hissori slipped it on as well and asked in almost a whisper, "Onee-chan, why do you always wince at those scars?" I sighed and got up saying, "You know why, they just bring back such bad memories." Hissori shrugged and got up still holding her bunny and said while passing me, "Well, you're only human."

"But the person who gave me these wasn't." I whispered and we left the room to go to class with Yuuki and Zero.

Yuki: I hope you liked it…

Shiki: We come in when?

Yuki: Soon….

Shiki: ….I do think that's all I'm getting. Review please.

UNTIL NEXT NIGHT, ARIGATO ~ YUKI


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki: Not many people have reviewed my story…I'm not surprised actually……

Shiki: 0_0 Okay, we get it! Let's hope people review this one sheesh!

Yuki: Correct Shiki-kun….begin…

Only Human

2

I walked down following the two perfects, after some arguing they had let Hissori take her rabbit along. I wish they didn't thought. That rabbit is creepy the way it stares at you. I skipped down the hallways following them and singing a song while doing so.

"Konna ni

Tsumetai, toabri no fukakku de,

Anata wa, hitori de, nemutteru.

Inori no uta goe…sabishii nohara wo.

Chiisana, hikari ga. Terashitetta.

Anata no yume wo mitteta…"

After singing a bit I had realized Yuuki was staring at me with a chibi whiney face. "You sing so beautifully!" she burst and glomped me, causing both of us to fall onto the ground. Zero and Hissori sighed and helped one of us up. She laughed nervously and I rolled my eyes, looking at Hissori who was giving me her how-do-you-put-up-with-this look.

"Ha-ha! Gomen Riema-Chan!" Yuuki laughed, nervously rubbing the back of her head. As we stepped outside to show us around campus, a voice came from the trees. "Oh Yuuki-san! Who are these people?" Hissori and I whirled around and saw a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair; he had a childish expression plastered on his face.

"Aidou-sempai!" Yuuki said in surprise and Zero tensed up and looked like he was about to reach for something. The boy, Aidou, walked up to my sister and said to her, "My, you smell very nice." I glared and pushed my between them saying menacingly, "Back off pretty boy! We're not interested."

"Hanabusa, what are you doing now?" A voice from behind me spoke; I whirled around and almost fell face flat onto the ground if the guy hadn't caught me. He had fire red hair and amberish reddish eyes. "Oh nothing Kain-kun!" Aidou answered sheepishly.

~~Hissori's POV~~~

I hugged my rabbit next to me and watched Nii-san almost fall face down on the ground if the boy with red hair hadn't caught her. 'Interesting people…' I thought while watching the blond and red heads argue. I wasn't really paying attention for a while; I just stood next to Zero, who was looking at me like I was someone crazy. Then again, I was unusual to most people. I never wanted to turn sixteen, but that's just one of the things we have no choice on.

I continued to not really pay attention until I heard a familiar name, "Kaname-sama." I lifted my head up, showing nothing more than a little surprise and I heard Nii-san gasp at the name. I would be even more shocked if she didn't.

~~Riema's POV~~

I listened to the two boys argue for a bit, soon I asked them, "Are you two brothers?" They stopped arguing and Aidou laughed and said, "No! We're cousins!" I nodded and said, "Hm, the likeness is so great I thought you were brothers." Aidou laughed and I saw a smile play on Kain's face. Soon Kain turned serious again and stated, "Come on, Hanabusa. We need to get back before Kaname-sama-" That was all he was able to say before I gasped.

Hissori's head lifted up, showing she remembered to. "K-Kaname? As in Kaname Kuran?" Yuuki nodded hesitantly and I asked, "Where is he? Can I see him? What if he…" I never finished, I just turned and bolted to the direction of a large building we haven't been in yet. I heard Hissori apologize for me and she ran to catch up with me.

"Nii-san." She said while holding her rabbit and running by my side. I said nothing, too focused on what lied ahead of me. Kaname was here, of all places. I didn't say anything but my mind was thinking a hundred thoughts a minute. 'If Kaname-kuns' here.' I began to think, 'What if Shiki's here too? Have they attacked anyone else yet? Are they the only vampires in a class of humans? Or are the night class all vampires?'

After a bit we stopped at two huge oaken red doors. Hissori looked up at them and I stared directly at them. "Ready Hisso-Chan?" I asked her and she nodded while clutching her rabbit tighter. I nodded back and gripped the cool handle doors, sending a chill down my spine. I lifted and the large and almost impossibly heavy door creaked open, adding an eerie feeling to the already tensed up atmosphere.

We walked in with fake confidence in our eyes. I looked around and asked tentatively to the deserted area, "K-Kaname-kun? Kaname-kun?" Hissori looked up and said in a whisper, "He's upstairs…." I knew she could sense his aura, so could I. We walked up the stairs to a large door, without even knocking we opened it. I gasped when I saw him, staring out the window.

He looked over at us. My god he's grown so much. His hair was now so brown….and his eyes…..his…his…EVERYTHING changed. I was so happy I wanted to start singing out of joy. But instead I let a smile spread across my lips and I tackled him shouting, "Kaname-kun!" He looked surprised for a minute, as if not sure it was me. "Riema-kun…" he finally confirmed hugging me back. I smiled wide, feeling like a small kid again. "Been too long Kaname-kun!" I laughed and hugged him even deeper. He chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, it has been a while."

Hissori spoke up for the first time since we got here saying, "Is…is…Shiki-sama here too?" Kaname looked over at her and said politely, "It's good to see you, Hissori-kun." She nodded politely and repeated, "Shiki-sama?" Kaname nodded and gave her directions to his room. She nodded calmly, but I could tell that Hissori was incredibally exicted about seeing her childhood playmate once more.

~~Hissori's POV~~

I could hardly contain myself as I asked Kaname again as politely as I could manage, "Shiki-sama?" He gave me directions to his room. I tried to act as calm as I could when walking out of the room, or more like bolting out. I sighed and followed the directions and I found myself in front of a large door. I was nervous, which was something I rarely was ever. I wondered if he would even remember me. Kaname-sama remembered Nii-san pretty well, but I hoped the same thing would happen to me.

I knocked on the door and a voice said, "Come in." I walked in and saw him, barely able to stifle a gasp. He had grown up so much, just like Kaname-same and Nii-san. We had all grown up. Shiki's hair was such a pretty red color and his eyes, to me they were almost like a calm ocean or lake of blue water. "Shiki-sama." I mumbled, still staring with my bunny clutched even tighter against my chest.

He stared at me with just about the same amount of surprise. "Hissori-kun." He managed to mumble and I nodded slowly, making my way over to him as calmly as I could manage. But he, on the other hand, came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "I've missed you, Hisso-kun." My eyes widened, even in the slightest, and I could feel just a tint of red creep up on my cheeks. I had never blushed before, so that was all so new to me. I lifted up my arms and wrapped them around him too saying, "I've missed you too…Shiki-sama." Just then Yuuki, Zero, Kaname, and Nii-san came in through the door, making me and Shiki release each other and me press my rabbit against my chest even further.

~~Riema's POV~~

I had finally let go of Kaname and asked him, "Were did you go? I mean, now I know and all…but why?" I could tell I sounded like a confused child as I looked up at him with pleading eyes. He looked down at me and stroked my cheek gently, his cool skin sent shivers down my spine. He didn't answer my question, so I repeated, "Where did you go…Kaname-sama?" I only called him Kaname-sama when I was completely curious of something that he knew. Before he could answer though, Zero and Yuuki burst in through the door.

Zero glared at Kaname with amazing distrust and Yuuki looked awestruck as she asked me, "Riema-kun! H-how do you know Kaname-sempai?" I smiled at her and said, "We were best friends…how else?" Zero looked around and through the silence he asked, "Where's Hissori?" I suddenly remembered, since I had been so caught up in my own thoughts. "She went to see Shiki-kun." I answered and went over to them, we all ran to Shiki's room and Zero nearly busted the door down if Yuuki hadn't stopped him and opened it slowly.

We caught Hissori and Shiki hugging each other, Hissori's rabbit hanging limply in one hand. They saw us and quickly parted, Hissori's cheeks showing the slightest bit of pink in them. She hugged her rabbit closer and all of us stood in total silence.

Yuki: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter…I hope more people review please.

Shiki: Yes, please do.

Kaname: I don't get why not many people reviewed.

Yuki: This is a new story, Kaname-sama, no one knows too much about it yet…

UNTIL NEXT NIGHT, ARIGATO ~ YUKI


End file.
